Coco's Wedding
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Coco Wexler gets married to Spencer Shay. 50 minute crossover between Sam & Cat, Zoey 101, iCarly, Victorious, and Drake & Josh.


**Sam & Cat Cast**

**Main**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone**

**iCarly Cast**

**Main**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay**

**Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson**

**Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson**

**Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay**

**Recrring**

**Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson**

**Zoey 101 Cast**

**Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks**

**Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks**

**Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews**

**Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez**

**Christopher Massey as Michael Barret**

**Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky**

**Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese**

**Recurring**

**Jessica Chaffin as Coco Wexler**

**Jack Salvatore Jr. as Mark Del Figgalo**

**Abby Wilde as Stacey Dillsen**

**Brando Eaton as Vince Blake**

**Victorious Cast**

**Main**

**Victoria Justice as Tori Vega**

**Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris**

**Drake & Josh Cast**

**Main**

**Drake Bell as Drake Parker**

**Josh Peck as Josh Nichols**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Megan Parker**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey guys I'm back from work." Freddie said.

"How was it working at Dairy Queen?" Sam said.

"Fun." Freddie said.

(Cat comes in with mail)

"I got our mail." Cat said.

"What is it?" Sam said.

"We got invitations to Coco Wexler's wedding." Cat said.

"Who the fuck Coco?" Sam said.

"That lady we met at the airport back in 2014 when we were supposed to go to the Bahamas." Cat said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Who's she getting married to?" Freddie said.

"Spencer Shay." Cat said.

"Coco's marrying Spencer?" Sam said.

"That's going to make her Carly's sister-in-law." Freddie said.

"Where's the wedding at?" Sam said.

"It's at Pacific Coast Academy." Cat said.

(Doorbell rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"It's open." Sam said.

"Hello." Mark said.

"Did you guys get invitations to Coco's wedding too?" Stacey said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"I didn't." Freddie said.

"Don't worry baby. You're coming as my plus-one." Sam said.

"Thanks." Freddie said.

"Who's Coco marrying?" Mark said.

"Spencer Shay." Sam said.

"Brother of Carly Shay who appeared in the iCarly sketch Baby Spencer?" Stacey said.

"That's the one." Sam said.

"What time's the wedding?" Freddie said.

"Tonight at 5PM." Mark said.

"Let's head there now to get everything set up." Stacey said.

Chapter 2

"Wow Spencer, I can't believe you're getting married." Carly said.

"I know." Spencer said.

"So you're the girl who did that webshow iCarly." Coco sad.

"Yep that's me." Carly said.

"You did amazing." Coco said.

"Thank you." Carly said.

"Coco where do you want the flowers at?" Zoey said.

"Set them on the tables." Coco said.

"Okay." Zoey said.

"I can't believe she's marrying Spencer Shay from ." Chase said.

"I loved iCarly." Dustin said.

"Okay the candles are lit." Lola said.

"Napkins are folded." Vince said.

"Okay. Stacey is on her way with Mark, Sam, and Cat." Vince said.

"I heard Freddie lives with Sam & Cat now so he must be coming too." Lola said.

"We're here." Stacey said.

"I missed this place." Mark said.

"Mark Stacey you're here. I missed you guys so much." Coco said.

"We missed you too Coco." Stacey said.

"Hey Sam, Cat, Freddie." Spencer said.

"Hi Spencer." Cat said.

"Sup Spencer." Sam said.

"Hola Spencer." Freddie said.

"Thanks for coming to my wedding." Spencer said.

"No problem." Sam said.

"Hi guys." Carly said.

"Hey Carlos." Sam said.

"Hi." Cat said.

"Sup." Freddie said.

"Are you glad Spencer's getting married?" Carly said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Si." Freddie said.

Chapter 3

"Sup everyone." Gibby said.

"Gibby what are you doing here?" Sam said.

"I invited him as my plus-one." Carly said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Hey Coco do you want me to set these drinks on the counter for everyone?" Quinn said.

"Yes." Coco said.

"Here Logan pour the ice in." Quinn said.

"Kay Kay." Logan said.

"I just put the chips in one bowl and the dip in another bowl." Michael said.

"I think we're almost done." Zoey said.

"I really missed this place." Lola said.

"Brings back a lot of memories huh?" Quinn said.

"Yeah it does." Zoey said.

"Hey Dice what are you doing here?" Sam said.

"Cat invited me as her plus-one." Dice said.

"That was nice of her." Gibby said.

"Yep." Dice said.

"You're a nice person Cat." Freddie said.

"I know I am Freddie." Cat said.

"Nicole isn't coming is she Zoey?" Quinn said.

"No Quinn. She didn't graduate here since she went to an all girls school after our second year here so she's not coming." Zoey said.

"Good." Quinn said.

"Hey I'm here." Mrs. Benson said.

"Why?!" Sam said.

"Oh Coco said I can invite someone so I invited Mrs. Benson as my plus-one." Spencer said.

"Freddie you accidentally forgot your ointment in Seattle when you left to move in with Sam & Cat." Mrs. Benson said.

"I don't need my ointment anymore mom. I'm almost 26. I'm not a kid anymore." Freddie said.

"What if it's an emergency?" Mrs. Benson said.

"I'm not. I didn't need my ointment for almost a decade." Freddie said.

"Well take it just in case." Mrs. Benson said.

"Fine." Freddie said.

Chapter 4

"Hi Tori. What are you doing here?" Carly said.

"I'm not Tori. I'm her cousin Lola." Lola said.

"Oh sorry. You look exactly like her." Carly said.

"Well she and I are related." Lola said.

"Hey is this that Tori girl you guys told me about?" Mrs. Benson said.

"No Marissa this is Lola. She's Tori's cousin." Sam said.

"Oh." Mrs. Benson said.

"Okay Lola can you wear this headband so that way we can stop confusing you for Tori." Cat said.

"Sure Cat." Lola said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"I'm getting sick of it too. I also get confused for Shelby Marx even though Tori was Shelby." Lola said.

"You're cousin was Shelby Marx?" Quinn said.

"Yeah." Lola said.

"I can't believe you're related to an MMA fighter." Stacey said.

"Actually she stopped in 2010 because she started going to Hollywood Arts." Lola said.

"I actually thought you were Shelby." Zoey said.

"A lot of people thought that to Zoey." Lola said.

"Shelby was a good MMA fighter." Dustin said.

"Spencer I'm sorry but I have to leave. I need to take care of my niece. She got sick." Mrs. Benson said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

"Bye." Mrs. Benson said.

"See ya." Spencer said.

"Spencer why did you invite my mom anyways?" Freddie said.

"Yeah why the fuck did you invite her?" Sam said.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight." Spencer said.

"Well good thing she left." Gibby said.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"Gibby. Carly. said." Freddie said.

"Sorry." Gibby said.

"Sorry." Carly said.

"Don't be. I was agreeing with you." Freddie said.

"Oh." Carly said.

Chapter 5

(Tori and Andre walk in)

"I told you this is the right place." Tori said.

"This place is cool." Andre said.

"Tori, Andre did you guys get invited as well?" Cat said.

"Yeah. Lola invited me and she said I could invite Andre." Tori said.

"Oh." Cat said.

"Hi Tori. Sup Andre" Lola said.

"Hi Lola." Tori said.

"Sup Lola." Andre said.

"So you're Tori?" Zoey said.

"Yep." Tori said.

"Hi I'm Zoey." Zoey said.

"Nice to meet you Zoey. Lola told me all about you." Tori said.

"I bet. This is my husband Chase." Zoey said.

"Sup." Chase said.

"Hello." Tori said.

"Sup." Andre said.

"Does this school work cool?" Mark said.

"It's wonderful." Tori said.

"I missed this place." Stacey said.

"Why do you talk with a lisp?" Andre said.

"I've always had this. I was cured back in 2008 but it came back unfortunately." Stacey said.

"Well that's terrible. I guess you're Stacey." Tori said.

"Yep." Stacey said.

"I'm Mark." Mark said.

"Just to let you know, I only talk with a lisp with my S." Stacey said.

"Okay." Tori said.

Chapter 6

"Hey Coco who's going to be the bridesmaid?" Lola said.

"Don't worry about it Lola. I got a very special guest to be the bridesmaid." Coco said.

"Who?" Lola said.

"Me." Drake Parker said.

(Cheer Applause)

"You got Drake Parker?" Chase said.

"Yep." Coco said.

"Crazy Steve? What are you doing here?" Drake said.

"Uh you might have me confused with somebody else. I'm Spencer Shay." Spencer said.

"Oh sorry." Drake said.

"Hi I'm..." Carly said.

"Megan?!" Drake said.

"What boob." Megan said.

"What the fuck? Why the fuck are there two of you?" Drake said.

"You look like me." Carly said.

"So do you. People keep asking me if I'm Carly Shay from ." Megan said.

"Really?" Carly said.

"Yeah." Megan said.

"Your brother Drake is kind of hot." Carly said.

"Hey Josh thanks for inviting me and Megan." Josh said.

"You're welcome." Drake said.

"What the fuck. Megan why are there two of you? Did you clone yourself?" Josh said.

"No boob. She's Carly Shay from ." Megan said.

"Why do you call your brothers boobs?" Carly said.

"For fun." Megan said.

"At my old school, one of my mean ass teachers had big pointy boobs." Carly said.

"You talking about Ms. Briggs?" Sam said.

"Yeah. What other teacher has crazy pointy boobs?" Carly said.

"I hope she and Mr. Howard burn in hell." Sam said.

"Are you talking about our mean ass teachers back at Ridgeway?" Freddie said.

"Yeah. Sam was saying they should burn in hell." Carly said.

"They should." Freddie said.

"Yeah I like to see if Ms. Briggs pointy boobs can survive the fire in hell." Gibby said.

"She'll probably poke a hole in it." Sam said.

"Wasn't she the reason on why iCarly started?" Gibby said.

"I think so." Carly said.

Chapter 7

"Drake, Josh." Megan said.

"What Megan?!" Drake said.

"What is it?" Josh said.

"I'm heading off to work so see ya boobs. Or not since I'm 25 and don't live with you anymore." Megan said.

"Whatever." Drake said.

"Don't care." Josh said.

"Bye boobs." Megan said.

"She needs to stop calling us boobs." Josh said.

"Yeah we're in our 30s she can't boss us around anymore. She's worse than Helen." Drake said.

"No kidding." Josh said.

"Didn't Helen stop working at the Premiere Theater to become the new principal for Hollywood Arts High School?" Drake said.

"I think so. She's been the principal there since September of 2011." Josh said.

"She did become the principal and she's a hoe." Tori said.

"Tori." Andre said.

"Well it's true. She almost kicked me out of Hollywood Arts which doesn't make since that I almost got kicked out and you didn't." Tori said.

"Her assistant messed up the names." Andre said.

"Well still if I was getting kicked out, it wouldn't make since that I was getting kicked out and you weren't." Tori said.

"That's how she is." Drake said.

"She's a fucking psycho lunatic." Josh said.

"Drake I would tell you to watch your language but you're right, she's a fucking lunatic." Drake said.

"Drake go set up the music. Who's this?" Coco said.

"My brother Josh. I invited him." Drake said.

"Didn't you work at the Premiere Theater in San Diego?" Coco said.

"Yes." Josh said.

"Cool. Go help your brother with the music." Coco said

"Okay." Josh said.

"Drake looks pretty hot." Carly said.

"I used to have a pic of him in my locker back at Ridgeway." Sam said.

"What did you ever do to it?" Freddie said.

"I threw it out sometime after Carly left to Italy and before I moved in with Cat." Sam said.

"Oh." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

Chapter 8

(The wedding starts)

"Everyone we're here to celebrate the marriage of Coco Wexler and Spencer Shay." Josh said.

"Coco do you take Spencer to be your husband?" Drake said.

"I do." Coco said.

"Spencer do you take Coco to be your wonderful wife?" Josh said.

"I do." Spencer said.

"Well I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Drake said.

(Coco and Spencer kiss)

"Yay Spencer!" Carly yelled.

"Way to go Spencer." Gibby said.

"Felicidades Spencer." Freddie said.

"Congratulations Coco." Zoey said.

"Good job Coco." Stacey said.

"Congrats on the wedding. Come on Stacey we should head out now." Mark said.

"Okay. Bye." Stacey said.

"Goodbye." Mark said.

"Zoey you ready to go?" Chase said.

"Yeah. Come on Dustin. See you guys." Zoey said.

"Bye." Chase said.

"Adios." Dustin said.

"Lola you ready to go?" Vince said.

"Yeah. Bye Coco." Lola said.

"Good job on the wedding." Vince said.

"Thank you." Coco said.

Chapter 9

"You ready to go Logan?" Quinn said.

"Yeah Quinn. Bye Coco." Logan said.

"See ya." Quinn said.

"Michael I'm here to pick you up." Lisa said.

"Hi Lisa." Michael said.

"How'd it go?" Lisa said.

"Alright. Let's go." Michael said.

"Okay." Lisa said.

"Spencer I'm glad you got married." Carly said.

"Thank you Carly." Spencer said.

"Well I should get back to Italy." Carly said.

"Tell dad I said hi." Spencer said.

"Okay. Bye." Carly said.

"Bye." Spencer said.

"Spencer I'm going to. I have to head back to Seattle to open up my restaurant." Gibby said.

"Have fun." Spencer said.

"I will. Bye. It was nice seeing you again." Gibby said.

"You too. Bye." Spencer said.

"You ready to head out Tori?" Andre said.

"Sure Andre." Tori said.

"You guys leaving too?" Cat said.

"Yes. Bye Cat." Tori said.

"See ya little red." Andre said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Spencer congrats on getting married." Sam said.

"Thank you." Spencer said.

"Well Freddie, Cat, Dice, and I have to go." Sam said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"See ya later." Sam said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

"Bye." Dice said.

"Goodbye." Coco said.

Chapter 10

(Scene transitions to Apartment #22)

"I can't believe Spencer got married." Freddie said.

"Me too." Sam said.

"I'm proud of him." Freddie said.

"Same." Sam said.

"I'm going back to my apartment. See you guys later." Dice said.

"Bye Dice." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Adios kid." Freddie said.

"Well that was the best wedding I've been to." Cat said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"So I guess Coco Wexler is now Coco Shay." Sam said.

"I guess so." Freddie said.

"You guys ready for bed?" Cat said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Si." Freddie said.

(Scene transitions to the bedroom)

"Goodnight Sam. Night Freddie." Cat said.

"Night Cat. Night Freddie." Sam said.

"Buenas Noches Sam. Buenas Noches Cat." Freddie said.


End file.
